Distraction
by agroxneko
Summary: The Princess decides to go for a drink, and she ends up thinking of her role in Albion, and of Elliot's death. However, she finds a good distraction in the bar to forget all her worries. Oneshot.


The princess sat at one of the tables at the bar, her arms covering her face and an empty glass next to her. She was thankful Walker wasn't anywhere around, most likely with Page and Ben talking about tactics. She knew she should be out doing work for them, getting the people's support, but instead she decided to come in for a drink. However, just one drink became two, then three, and now she couldn't remember what number she was on.

As she tuned her head to look out the window to the old dirty Bowerstone Industrial she saw two a little boy walking, covered in dirt and gazing at the ground. His eyes were dull and sunken, then a little girl ran up to him and placed her hand in his. He looked up, and his eyes suddenly shined, the sorrow lifted from his face and the two ran off.

She felt a sudden pang in her heart as she remembered a certain someone. _Elliot_. She never was quiet the same after what Logan had done to them. She had looked at the villagers, at their pleading gaze, then at Elliot. His eyes gazed at her with a determined look; he knew what she had to do. And she did it. She ordered the death of him, and she hated herself for it.

She wondered what she would have done if she had the villagers killed, and Elliot lived. Would he hate her? If he forgave her, how long would that take? She had missed him so much, and she suddenly realized that she hadn't given him much thought with all the traveling she had done. She wondered how it would be like to travel with Elliot. With her, Elliot, and her loyal canine.

She smiled, thinking it would be so much better. Then, after everything, she would be queen and he king. Together, they'd rule the Albion and be better than Logan could ever have been. As she thought of how they would rule, she saw a hand go to her empty cup to refill it. She looked up to see a cute girl with long blond hair tied back, and her bangs were swept behind her ear.

"Refill?" She asked, smiling. Her voice was soft, but cheery, and her facial features soft. The only cheery place in the entire place, she thought. She suddenly felt an urge to take the girl away from the slums that was Bowerstone Industrial. Perhaps if she couldn't save Elliot, she might save the girl.

That was what she was supposed to do, right? Save everyone from the tyranny of Logan's rule. Gain people's trust, do favors for people and acts that no ordinary person would be able to do. The princess sat up and smiled at the girl.

"No, I'm good." The girl smiled back, her cheeks becoming a lighter shade of red before nodding and turning around. The princess slumped back down onto the table and closed her eyes, going back into thought.

She remembered telling Elliot her secret that she didn't dare to tell anyone else. How some girls made her feel the same way as boys. As she told him, she closed her eyes, waiting for the worst to happen. Elliot, however, just laughed with a smile and held her hand. She opened her eyes and look at him in surprise, and he told her it didn't matter, because she was always his princess and he would still protect her no matter what.

She smiled at the memory. Elliot was always accepting of her, no matter what he told her. Something Logan could never give her, even as her brother, her own blood.

Logan would always tell her that in royalty, bloodlines were important. That she should bear a child with good traits. The princess always thought that Logan was saying those so if she did, it would benefit him more than her. Someone to pass the power along, a chance to make a someone with the same blood be just as corrupt as him.

However, unlike him, she never understood the necessity of bloodlines, or the need to have a child. Not that she could ever have said that to Logan's face. Instead she told Elliot, who tried to comfort her throughout the years they knew each other. And, with every comforting thing he did for her, the more her feelings for him grew.

As she remembered more of him, she fell into a deep and much needed slumber. Apparently she slept for much longer than she intended, for she woke up with the bar completely empty. Or rather, empty save from the girl from earlier, who was cleaning the tables. Looking up from her cleaning, she saw the princess awake and smiled at her.

"Did you sleep well?" The princess blinked sat up fully, seeing only a few candles were lit on some of the tables. The princess got up from her chair and walked over to the other girl, who was now leaning against one of the windows.

"I did, actually," She reached the shorter girl and leaned forward. "Why are you here by yourself?"

"Why were you sleeping so long by yourself at the table there?" The edge of the princess's lips twitched upward in a smirk at the response. She placed her hand on the other girl's arms lightly, then snaked her other arm around the girl's waist.

"It was comfortable. You shouldn't talk to strangers though, they could be dangerous." The girl cocked her head to the side in response, grinning.

"Are you dangerous, Princess?" The princess thought of a good answer, wondering which would be best for situations like this, and after going through many in her head she chose one she thought was most fitting, and honest.

"Only if I have to be." She thought that might have scared the girl, make her realize her princess wasn't as great as everyone made her out to be, and would run off. The princess began to remove her arms around the girl, but she suddenly felt something press against her head. Her head moved forward and their lips were suddenly smashed against each other.

The princess thought of stopping the kiss, perhaps to hurt herself knowing it was something she couldn't have, but decided against it. She would indulge herself tonight, perhaps a little reward for all the hard work she had done.

The princess gripped the girl tighter and brought their bodies closer, as if to meld them together. Their kiss deepened, the other girl rubbing her tongue along the the princess's lips, begging for access. The princess gave her permission and their tongue began clashing at each other. Finally, after what seemed like ages, they broke apart, panting.

The princess looked the shorter girl, and searched those eyes. They were different, as they didn't hold a burden as big as her's, nor did they have to deal with a brother who became unruly. However, they seemed alike as well. They were just as tired, like they were holding secrets with no one to tell, also just as hollow inside, as if she lost someone close to her too. As if they need an escape, a distraction, even if for just one night, an escape from the world that had decided to throw all the worst obstacles against them.

There was an understanding between them suddenly, and that was all the princess needed. She wanted to know more about this girl, her story, her thoughts, her secrets, even though she didn't even know the girl's name. The girl seemed to know what she was thinking, and put a finger on her lip.

"I'll tell you anything you want, if you do the same for me." The princess nodded wordlessly and the girl smiled. She suddenly lightly pushed the princess's arms down and skipped to the other side of the room, where there was a door. With her finger, she motioned the princess to follow, and the princess followed without protest, where the two of them could be alone.

* * *

The Princess walked out of the bar of Bowerstone Industrial late next morning, with its doors opened a long time ago, and was greeted by her loyal companion. She grinned and knelt down, petting him. Though as she did, she winced with soreness. The last night had ended well, and who knew the cute little waitress at the bar was so good in bed? Yes a good distraction indeed.

The girl knew how to keep her word as well. She told the princess her life story, and the princess had no choice to do the same. After all, of all things the princess could do, she wouldn't something so lowly. And it felt nice, to confide in someone besides Elliot. Perhaps she could be the female version of him, if he were female? She chuckled lightly at the thought and got up.

Suddenly she felt hands around her waist and looked behind her to see the girl from last night, her head resting against her shoulder blade. The two stayed like that for a few moments before the girl dropped her arms and stepped around the princess so she was facing her.

"We should meet again sometime, soon I hope." She looked down and scratched the dog behind the ears. He jumped up and wagged his tail happily. "Make sure to keep her out of trouble." She looked back up at the princess and smiled. "In case your wondering, my name's Sarah. And you know where to find me," She said with a wink, then walked close to the princess, stretched upward and gave her a quick kiss to the lips. "Princess."

"I think," The princess began before Sarah could leave. "I think I will," The look on Sarah's face brightened and the princess could help but think how cute it was. "Just make sure not to get too depressed waiting for me in there." She added, pointing behind her to the crowd of unhappy workers.

"As long as I know you're coming, nothing will bring me down, Princess." With that, she practically skipped into the bar, serving its tenants.

"I guess everyone knows who I am, though I shouldn't be surprised, huh," She said, particularly to no one. She then looked down and looked at her dog. "Better get going, c'mon boy." She walked to her next task, thinking back on the night before all the while. As she did, she grinned, Sarah was a good distraction. One she didn't mind returning to more than once.

* * *

A/N - I felt like I needed to write something for Fable after playing through the game again for achievements, and I hadn't written anything in a long time because of writer's block, so I made this little oneshot. I wanted yuri and fable in one and, well, this came out. Hm. I like the Princess and Elliot together, might write about them. Anyway, I hope you liked it, and hopefully it'll get me out of writer's block. As always, please review, since they cheer any writer up, even if just a little bit.


End file.
